Software application programs, sometimes referred to as “apps,” provide a specific set of functions. Such apps can include self-contained programs designed to run on a particular device or system and to fulfill a particular purpose. In this manner, the apps can be said to provide a function, a capability or set of capabilities to the particular platform on which they are used. Apps are also generally designed to run on specific devices, and are written for a specific operating system, such as iOS®, Mac® OS X®, Windows®, or Android. Mac, OSX and iOS are registered trademarks of Apple Inc., Cupertino, Calif. Windows is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corp., Redmond, Wash. Platforms that use apps can include without limitations, desktop computers, servers and mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and the like.
Apps can be distributed according to digital distribution platforms, such as online store settings, in which users can browse through different app categories, view information about each app (such as reviews or ratings), and acquire the app by downloading it, after which the app installs on the device. Prominent app stores include, without limitation, the App Store®, an official app store for the iOS operating system, and Google Play®, the official app store for the Android operating system—registered trademarks, respectively, of Apple, Inc., Cupertino, Calif. and Google Inc., of Mountain View, Calif. Such distribution platforms are generally accessible from a corresponding application on the recipient device, such as an App Store application on an iPhone®, iPod® or iPad®, registered trademarks of Apple, Inc. In some scenarios, web applications can be downloaded from a web server and installed on devices, without necessarily using one of the available app stores.